


They

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear





	They

1

里昂一脸惊愕的注视着那名女性几枪崩了朝她飞扑而来的丧尸犬，再一脚踹飞了紧随其后的另一只。

 

2

「别开枪！」他在对方的枪口毫不犹豫的对准他时大声嚷嚷到，但他明白这不过是虚张声势，带有着刀锋般冰冷危险的信息素将他包围。

 

3

他不承认自己有那么一瞬间的双腿发软，抑制剂的效果毋容置疑。

 

4

一名危险又迷人的Alpha，里昂想，那么等到这一切结束后试着朝她求婚怎么样，虽然这件事通常不会由Omega主动提出。

 

5

温暖的阳光、热烘烘的淋了一层甜腻枫糖浆的烤松饼、草地与雨后的空气，他的信息素在这个充满了绝望的浣熊市中闻起来异常的美好——家，艾达挑了挑眉，带有着白色篱笆的房子不受控制的出现在她的脑海，噢，还有两个孩子和一条狗。

 

6

他带着像是聚集了所有美好的Omega信息素朝她扑来，本该杀了她的子弹陷入了他的体内。

 

7

「求你了，艾达，我需要你的帮助。」里昂气喘吁吁的说到，摇晃着她的小手臂。

 

8

这比起请求听起来更像是撒娇，艾达想。

 

9

那么如果她现在标记他会怎么样？她的视线落在了他因为痛苦而紧咬的下唇，血丝在苍白的印照下格外明显。

 

10

他能吻上去吗？里昂注视着昏迷的艾达犹豫着，内心不确定的敲着鼓。

 

11

他最终吻了上去，Alpha强势的信息素就快要令他喘不过气。

 

12

他失去了她。

 

13

「好久不见，里昂。」她取下了墨镜，嘴角噙着笑容。

 

14

「所以那是真的了，你真的在为威斯克工作？」他设法让自己的语气变得严肃而非委屈的控诉。

 

15

他体内的寄生虫病毒因为Alpha熟悉的、凛冬般寒冷的信息素而沸腾着。

 

16

他在病毒的控制下暴躁不安掐住了艾达的脖颈。

 

17

即便是被病毒控制，他还是因为对方的信息素而浑身发软，如同几年前他们第一次见面那般。

 

18

抑制剂没有任何问题，或许是因为寄生虫病毒。

 

19

里昂在艾达的进攻下溃不成军时这么想到，他体内暴躁的病毒早已被Alpha的信息素驯服的乖巧温顺。

 

20

她的Omega，她带着这样的想法咬破了里昂的腺体。

 

21

「需要搭个便车吗？」她依靠在船沿这么询问到，视线从特工被紧身衣包裹着的腰部划过。

 

22

「行吧。」他收起了手枪。

 

23

他不介意在船上，但她就这么用绳枪飞走了？在她用自己危险性十足的Alpha信息素包裹着他，挑逗了他一番后？

 

24

「真可爱。」他面无表情，干巴巴的说到，将沾染了艾达信息素的小熊钥匙扣小心翼翼的放进口袋。

 

25

「她就像是我不能抛弃的一部分。」

 

26

我的Alpha。里昂说完后又在心底添了一句。

 

27

噢，他不想形容那一夜他和艾达究竟有多么的疯狂。

 

28

第二天他差点下不了床。

 

29

很难想象出艾达会是一名Alpha，如果不是她像是足以致命的信息素。

 

30

我也很难想象出你是一名Omega，甜心。在听见了里昂揉着腰的自言自语后，艾达漫不经心的回答。

 

31

等等，他刚才是不是听见艾达称呼他为甜心？

 

32

「这就是你想要展现给我的？」他在那卷录影带播放结束后第一次在语调中夹杂了愤怒。

 

33

艾达，艾达，艾达，艾达，艾达——

 

34

他坚定的压下了同伴对准艾达的枪口。

 

35

「一个戒指？」他忽然间有些得意的说到，Omega的信息素试探性的环上对方。

 

36

「别会错意了。」她简单的打断了他的幻想，Alpha尖锐的信息素却在和他接触时变得柔和。

 

37

不不不——他不会再让艾达从他的面前坠落，他发誓！

 

38

「我知道。」他压低了自己的嗓音避免语调出现任何的不正常。

 

39

「是的。」他会保护她。

 

40

一名保护着自己Alpha的Omega？里昂想这种奇异的组合大概只会出现在他与艾达之间。

 

41

「艾达·王已经死了。」

 

42

灵魂被撕裂的痛楚一瞬间席卷了他。

 

43

「艾达？我以为你……」他的世界在再度见到艾达的瞬间重组再造。

 

44

她坐在直升机中朝站在地面的他扬了扬下巴示意，而他在下一秒就完全领悟了她的意图。

 

45

「里昂？」他的同伴有些疑惑的叫着他。

 

46

他只是有些贪婪的想要多注视一会那个红色的身影。

 

47

「艾达！」他毫不犹豫的一跃而下。

 

48

他紧紧的拥抱着她，枪林弹雨中硬生生的没让她受到丝毫的伤害。

 

49

她一睁开眼就是她的Omega胡子拉碴，沾上灰尘脏兮兮的脸颊，他松了一口气随后露出的傻乎乎笑容格外的令人心动。

 

50

就像是十几年前，但她却不适时的想起了对方在她身下喘息的模样，那双因为欲望而染上水润的灰蓝色眼眸。

 

51

她短暂的抚摸过他的手背，就连信息素都趋于安抚。

 

52

「这里面有什么我不知道的故事吗？」她的Omega看似随口却嫉妒的询问，这让艾达轻笑一声拍了拍他的后腰。

 

53

「没什么特别的。」她轻描淡写的回答，来自里昂的Omega信息素又重新膨胀变得诱人。

 

54

直接将他在战场上压倒怎么样？

 

55

艾达把弩箭插入了敌人的腰部，同时像是抛弃垃圾一般将其抛掷进了火海之中。

 

56

Alpha的保护欲将里昂烧的够呛，但他却感到沾沾自喜。

 

57

「真可爱。」她回望他眼巴巴注视着她的表情，勾起嘴角。

 

58

「艾达！」老天，他真不想让她离开。

 

59

他小心谨慎的把粉饼盒擦干净，将它与小熊钥匙扣一起摆放在公寓的床头。

 

60

里昂被艾达压在身下，Alpha强势而又迷人的信息素近乎令他感到窒息，此时Omega的特性忠实的从他身上涌现。

 

00

她早该在浣熊市就标记他。她想。

 

他早该在浣熊市就朝她求婚。他想。

 

-END-


End file.
